Rogue (Blue Team, Hero Datafile)
Rogue All of this material is originally Margaret Weis Production's and Marvel Heroic RPG; it's from the Civil War Ms. Marvel and Civil War X-Men Rogue. The time that Rogue kept permanent powers when I think about it is Ms. Marvel's like in the TAS and original comics. So, I wanted to save someone the work of flipping pages (namely me). If you don't know who she is, here is the link to her Wikipedia page- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rogue_(comics). Affiliations Solo D10 Buddy D6 Team D10 Distinctions D8 or D4 +1 PP Sense Of Responsibility, Southern Belle,Untouchable Powers Power Absorbtion Leech D10 Mimic D12 *SFX: Drain Vitality. When using Leech to create a Power Loss complication on a target, add a d8 and keep an extra effect die for physical stress. *SFX: Memory Flash. Spend 1 pp to use any SFX or Specialty belonging to a target on whom you have inflicted a Power Loss complication for your next roll. *SFX: What’s Yours is Mine. On a successful reaction against an action that involves physical contact, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Power Loss complica-tion. If your opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 pp to use this SFX. *Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, earn 1 pp. *Limit: Uncontrollable. Change any Power Absorption power into a complication to gain 1 pp. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover that power. *Limit: Zero Sum. Leech requires skin-to-skin contact with the target. Mimic only duplicates powers of those on whom you’ve inflicted a Power Loss complication. Mimic-based assets created based on the target’s power are limited in size to the Power Loss complication affecting the target. Kree Genetics Copy Energy Blast D8 Subsonic Flight D8 Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10 Superhuman Strength D10 *SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Kree Genetics Copy stunt or step up a Kree Genetics Copy power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 PP to use this SFX. *SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Kree Genetics Copy power to your pool. Step back each Kree Genetics die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. *SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Kree Genetics Copy power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Kree Genetics power for this action. *Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Kree Genetics Copy power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8 Combat Expert D8 Covert Expert D8 may convert Expert d8 to 2d6, or Master d10 to 2d8 or 3d6 Milestones FORMER EVIL MUTtANT *1 XP when you discuss your history with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. *3 XP when you deal stress to a member or former member of the Brotherhood. *10 XP when you either gather the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to lead them, or lead a team against the Brotherhood. SOUTHERN REBEL *1 XP when you offer someone sass, attitude, or Southern charm. *3 XP when you disobey orders from a prominent mutant leader. *10 XP when you either lead a team of mutants in accordance with current mutant leadership, or lead a team of mutants against the laws of mutantkind Background Anna Marie secret History Anna Marie’s past is a long, troubled, and storied one. Her mother disappeared when she was young, so she was raised by her strict disciplinarian aunt. She ran away from home, meeting a boy her age. When she kissed him for the first time, her muta-tion activated, nearly killing him. She was soon ap-proached by Mystique, who took her in as an adopt-ed daughter with her partner Destiny. Mystique had formed a Brotherhood of Mutants, and wished to use Rogue’s abilities to further their cause. On Rogue’s first mission, she battled Ms. Marvel, draining away her powers and memories, leaving Carol Danvers in a coma. They battled the X-Men multiple times, eventually renaming their group the Sisterhood of Mutants. Rogue began to experience Ms. Marvel’s personality coming to the forefront, and she saw her life for what it really was. She fled, arriving at the doors of Xavier Institute, begging for help. She joined the X-Men, and fought against her former allies. There she met Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, and the two fell in love. Unable to touch one another, the two had a difficult relationship. Proving to herself and her team that she was the heroine buried within her, she continues to fight alongside her friends in the X-Men Personality Rogue is a Southern belle, through and through. Her rebellious nature and tendency to get into trouble as a child is what earned her the name Rogue, and it stuck. Rogue is fiercely loyal to her friends and part-ners. Her personality can change rapidly, especially if she is sharing the same head-space as someone whose life energy she has absorbed. Abilities & Resources Rogue has the ability to absorb the life energy of others through touch. Upon contact, she can use what powers they have, while sapping their life force and absorbing their psyches. If she holds on long enough, she can kill the victim. It is unknown how many powers she is capable of absorbing, though when she absorbs too many, the minds that crowd into hers can render her unconscious. She recently absorbed the abilities of Ms. Marvel, giving her kree-like strengths and abilities making her one of the toughest X-Men there is. *** Problems If you see or hear of any problems with information, presentation, or the such please contact me. I'm new to this so bear with me I'll do my best to fix them or clarify them. Thanks happy roleplaying! WolvXman (talk) 23:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) My name is Wolverine. I am the best at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice. Category:X-Men Category:Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Kree Category:X-Treme X-Men Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants